


Барьер

by Isfir



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Спецквест [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Not copy to another site, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: Все это, конечно, было похоже на бред, но Альбус в этот момент готов был думать о чем угодно, но только не о том, что происходит с ним на самом деле. С ними.





	Барьер

**Author's Note:**

> AU, кроссэйдж, смерть персонажа.

С серого неба сыпался дождь, настолько мелкий, что отдельные капли почти не ощущались, но казалось, что они все вдруг оказались под водой и научились дышать в этой вечно влажной среде. Может быть, они все превратились в рыб. Или в русалок. 

Все это, конечно, было похоже на бред, но Альбус в этот момент готов был думать о чем угодно, но только не о том, что происходит с ним на самом деле. С ними. Хотя у него остался только Аберфорт. И еще рядом со свежей могилой стояла их соседка, мисс Бэгшот. Наверное, Альбус должен был чувствовать благодарность к ней: сначала она по доброте душевной помогала похоронить маму, а теперь, спустя три месяца, они вместе опустили в землю мертвое тело их сестры. Но он не чувствовал ничего, кроме ужасающей неправильности того, что случилось. Ариана не должна была погибнуть так рано. И мама тоже. И отец не должен был попасть в Азкабан. И маглы не должны были трогать маленькую беззащитную девочку-волшебницу, какой десять лет назад была его сестра.

— Ох, мальчики, — вздохнула мисс Бэгшот, когда священник завершил церемонию. Потом она хотела добавить еще что-то, но не нашла слов, покачала головой и промокнула глаза. Плакала только она. Лица у Альбуса и Аберфорта были мокрыми только от дождя. — Если что-то будет нужно, приходите ко мне, — сказала она и первой пошла с кладбища.

Альбус постоял еще минуту и двинулся следом за ней, оставив Аберфорта стоять у могилы в одиночестве. 

Если после похорон мамы он был потерян, но все же знал, что ему нужно что-то делать, ухаживать за Арианой, следить за домой, за братом, который должен закончить школу, то сейчас у него не осталось ничего, кроме непонимания, как все это могло с ним случиться.

После похорон мамы он все свое внимания уделил магическим экспериментам. Он переписывался с самим Николасом Фламелем. Он верил, что они вдвоем смогли бы найти эликсир, которые помог бы Ариане. Фламель даже приглашал их к себе в гости. Они планировали, что Альбус и Фламель будут работать вместе, Ариана — отдыхать и наслаждаться сменой обстановки, а Пернелла поухаживает за ней: в отличие от мамы, она не могла умереть от случайного появления обскура, потому что вообще не могла умереть. Прекрасный план… Но Аберфорт был против до такой степени, что их ссора спровоцировала Ариану, и это появление обскура оказалось для их сестры последним.

Поэтому Альбус отправил Фламелю письмо, в котором сообщил о случившемся и отменил визит. Больше Альбус не мог сделать совершенно ничего. Более того, теперь он совершенно не знал, что ему делать — сейчас, когда вся его жизнь рассыпалась пылью. 

Он слонялся по дому и по всей Годриковой Лощине, без какой-либо надежды на ответ задавая себе этот вопрос раз за разом, пока слова не превратились в его голове в бессмысленный, несвязный набор букв.

Ответ пришел через несколько дней, настолько простой, что Альбус даже хлопнул себя по лбу, остановившись прямо там, где его застала мысль — посреди одной из улиц поселка. Не теряя больше ни секунды и не заботясь о свидетелях, он с места аппарировал домой, сразу в свою комнату, где начал судорожно листать газеты, перебирая одну за другой и отыскивая статьи и новости, в которых говорилось о Гриндельвальде, самом могущественном волшебнике современности, который уже противопоставил себя закону и собирался добиться того, чтобы все в мире признали превосходство волшебников над маглами. До этого момента Альбус никогда не интересовался политическими новостями, ему больше нравились разделы, посвященные исследованиям, и научные заметки, но он не мог не запомнить этого имени, которое появлялось чуть ли не в каждой газете.

Альбус понял, что нашел себе новую цель, и решительно взялся за перо и пергамент, адресуя письмо тому самому Гриндельвальду. Он очень надеялся, что сова найдет адресата по имени и что Гриндельвальд все еще заинтересован в том, чтобы набрать союзников.

Ответ пришел, пусть и не сразу, но Альбус ждал и ни на секунду не усомнился в том, что на этот раз выбрал верный путь. Неприметная серая сова стукнулась к нему в окно в тот день, когда Альбус в очередной раз перебирал газеты, упоминавшие Гриндельвальда, прямо или косвенно. Пару недель он провел исключительно в библиотеке, пролистывая подшивки газет за последние пятнадцать лет: Альбус довольно быстро определил, что Гриндельвальд начал заниматься активной деятельностью около пятнадцати лет назад, в скором времени после того, как окончил школу. Альбус подумал об этом и улыбнулся: тогда Гриндельвальду было примерно столько же, сколько самому Альбусу сейчас. 

В коротком письме Гриндельвальд писал, что долго не мог ответить, так как скрывался от немецкого аврората в лесах Албании. Зато письмо от Альбуса, которое застало его именно там, помогло ему воспрянуть духом и проще относиться к временным неурядицам. Он писал, что счастлив будет увидеть Альбуса в своих рядах. Гриндельвальд даже вспомнил, что некто Дамблдор был автором нескольких любопытных статей по алхимии и трансфигурации, которые он читал в газетах год назад.

Если бы не все беды, свалившиеся на голову Альбуса за последние несколько месяцев, он мог бы сказать, что был полностью счастлив в тот момент, когда читал это письмо. И пока Аберфорт проводил свой последний год в Хогвартсе, никто не мешал Альбусу готовиться к отъезду.

— Куда ты собираешься? — поинтересовалась мисс Бэгшот, когда Альбус попросил ее присмотреть за домом, по крайней мере до того времени, пока Аберфорт не вернется из Хогвартса.

— Хочу увидеть Европу, — ответил ей Альбус. — Познакомиться с некоторыми известными волшебниками лично. Надеюсь, это поможет мне взбодриться.

— Тебе это пойдет на пользу, конечно, — улыбнулась ему мадам Бэгшот. — В последнее время ты выглядишь лучше. Смотри, даже румянец на щеках снова появился, а до этого ходил белый как смерть. Когда ты намереваешься вернуться домой?

— Нескоро, — ответил Альбус. 

Он не мог сказать, на сколько именно он покидает свой дом, но предчувствие говорило ему, что очень надолго. Может быть, даже навсегда. Альбус не имел ничего против.

Первая встреча с Гриндельвальдом состоялась в маленьком австрийском городке, у самого подножия Альп. Альбус приехал сюда утром и половину дня провел в единственном здесь волшебном трактире. Он пил чай, настоянный на травах, и прислушивался. Он опасался, что вокруг будут шнырять авроры или что к нему отнесутся с подозрением, все-таки приезжий волшебник — редкость для этих мест. Но на него не обращали ни малейшего внимания. 

Альбус прислушивался к разговорам, но они были совершенно обычными: к какой-то старушке прибился котенок низла, кто-то опять перебрал вчера вечером и поэтому не смог проснуться с утра, чей-то ребенок получил первую хорошую оценку в школе и за это его ждет мешок сладостей от родителей. Обыкновенные разговоры маленького городка, в котором все жители знали друг друга, Альбус не раз слышал подобные в пабе для волшебников в родной Годриковой Лощине. Но здесь, в новом месте, эти разговоры создавали ощущение уюта и спокойствия, в то время дома они наводили тоску своим унылым однообразием. Пару раз к нему подошла пышная хозяйка трактира и предложила принести обед, но Альбус отказывался — он волновался, и есть не хотелось. Максимум, что он мог запихнуть в себя сейчас — ароматное рассыпчатое печенье, которое ему принесли с чаем.

Альбус смотрел в окно, наблюдая за местными жителями и осенней природой, и вспоминал. Он получил еще два письма от Гриндельвальда. В первом было сказано, чтобы Альбус уезжал из Британии как можно скорее и чтобы не слал больше писем совами, потому что их очень легко отследить. Второе ждало его уже здесь, в небольшой гостинице — лежало под подушкой, и Альбус так и не узнал, кто из персонала также работает на Гриндельвальда или, по крайней мере, сочувствует ему. Второе письмо направило его в этот трактир, а дальше его должны были встретить в три часа после полудня. И Альбус терпеливо ждал назначенного времени, поглядывая на стрелки больших часов, висящих прямо напротив его столика. 

Когда стрелки показали ровно три, дверь открылась, и Альбус не мог не оглянуться, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто должен был его встретить и проводить в тайное убежище. Чего он совершенно не ожидал, так это того, что к нему явится сам Гриндельвальд. Альбус сглотнул и сделал попытку подняться из-за стола для приветствия, но Гриндельвальд замахал рукамии тут же сам сел напротив него, вытянув в проход между столами ноги в высоких сапогах. 

— Добрый день, — сказал Гриндельвальд по-английски. — Альбус Дамблдор, я полагаю.

Альбус кивнул и сел прямо. Он не ожидал увидеть здесь Гриндельвальда, и он не думал, что газеты так сильно врут, искажая его колдографии. В газетах Альбус видел сурового на вид мужчину со впалыми щеками, потемневшей кожей и лихорадочно блестящими глазами. В реальности Гриндельвальд выглядел намного лучше. Никакой темной кожи, никакого лихорадочного блеска в глазах. Открытая улыбка и прямой взгляд, и длинные светлые волосы, которые Гриндельвальд убирал назад, чтобы ничто не мешало видеть его лицо. 

— Язык проглотили? — спросил Гриндельвальд, очевидно, довольный произведенным эффектом. Альбус кивнул еще раз и улыбнулся. — Уверен, вы не обедали, да и я не буду против перекусить, а здесь подают самое лучшее жаркое из всех, что я когда-либо пробовал. Угощайтесь!

Хозяйка принесла обед сразу же, стоило Гриндельвальду закончить фразу, быстро расставила тарелки и молча удалилась

— Спасибо, Анна! Пахнет божественно, как и всегда! — крикнул Гриндельвальд ей в спину. Альбусу показалось, что та покраснела от удовольствия. 

Альбус улыбнулся еще раз и взялся за ложку. Гриндельвальд, появившись здесь, словно заполнил собой все это небольшое помещение. Он попробовал жаркое — было и правда очень вкусно. И глядя на то, как Гриндельвальд увлечен обедом, Альбус последовал его примеру.

Когда они закончили, он все же решился задать вопрос:

— Вы всегда встречаете людей сами, господин Гриндельвальд? Я полагал, что для этого есть помощники.

Гриндельвальд сделал серьезное лицо, но Альбус видел улыбку в его глазах разного цвета.

— Всегда, когда у меня есть возможность. Кто лучше меня сможет понять, подойдет ли для моего дела волшебник, который жаждет приобщиться к тому, чтобы сделать мир лучше, или ему стоит остаться в стороне до поры до времени и присоединиться ко мне на следующем этапе?

Гриндельвальд говорил, и Альбус слушал его и одновременно чувствовал, как в его голове мысли меняют свое течение, накладываются одна на другую. Гриндельвальд листал его разум, словно раскрытую книгу. Альбус мог бы поставить барьер, но ему нечего было скрывать.

— Вы читаете мои мысли, — сказал он. — Я тоже учился этому, но. конечно, пока у меня нет большого опыта, да и не получается делать это так хорошо.

— Очень интересно. — Гриндельвальд улыбнулся и сверкнул глазами, подаваясь вперед, к Альбусу. — Мало кто может понять, что происходит с ними при первой встрече со мной. Еще меньше тех, кто может по достоинству оценить мастерство. Я польщен тем, что вы можете. Потрясающе, Альбус Дамблдор. Вы мне подходите.

Альбус почувствовал, что еще немного, и он сам будет краснеть точно так же, как Анна недавно.

— Так просто? — спросил он.

— А чего вы ожидали? — Гриндельвальд рассмеялся весело и откинулся на спинку. Альбус тотчас почувствовал странную пустоту в голове — это Гриндельвальд перестал читать его мысли. — Допроса с пристрастием? В этом нет необходимости! Вы только что заметили, что я видел вас, как на ладони, и мне этого достаточно. Более того, скажу я вам, я видел в вашей голове такие мысли, что мне не терпится уйти отсюда, чтобы поговорить с вами с глазу на глаз. Поверьте, у меня много людей, но я редко встречаю тех, чьи мысли по-настоящему интересны для нашего дела.

Альбус все же отвернулся, улыбаясь и чувствуя, что кровь прилила к щекам.

— Не ожидал такого теплого приема, — сказал он. — Когда я читал о вас в газетах, вы представлялись мне намного суровее.

— Ох уж это газеты. — Гриндельвальд поморщился, но потом все равно рассмеялся. — Идемте, я покажу вам место, в котором начинается новый мир!

***

Когда Альбус еще только мечтал о том, чтобы примкнуть к Гриндельвальду, он даже представить себе не мог, насколько широко развернулась дело. Он думал, что Гриндельвальд приведет его к скрытому в горах лагерю повстанцев, но Альбус увидел перед собой огромный замок, сложенный из темного камня.

— Похоже на Хогвартс, — сказал он с восхищением, закинув голову и пытаясь рассмотреть верхушки башен, скрывающиеся в облаках.

— Хогвартс такой же маленький? — спросил Гриндельвальд с легкой насмешкой. 

— Чуть больше, — улыбнулся ему Альбус.

— Никогда не видел Хогвартса, но слышал про него много от английской тетушки. Он так же ненаносим на карту, как и Нурменгард. И еще я слышал, что Хогвартс строили как военное укрепление четыре самых сильных волшебника того времени, а потом его достраивали и перестраивали еще тысячу лет. Надеюсь, что мой замок ждет такая же судьба.

Альбус улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Я бы тоже этого хотел.

— По крайней мере, замок сможет выстоять только в том случае, если в нашей битве выстоим мы.

Волшебники, которых Альбус встретил в замке, называли себя аколитами — служителями Высшего блага. Гриндельвальд объяснил, что в замке сейчас мало его людей, потому что все они заняты своим делом по всему миру. Нурменгард для них — лишь место, где каждый из них может немного отдохнуть после своей миссии и получить от Гриндельвальда распоряжение исполнить следующую. 

Конечно же, Гриндельвальд начал с того, что представил Альбуса всем, кто сейчас находился в замке, призвав аколитов в большой зал — сердце Нурменгарда, самый центр замка, представлявший собой большую площадку на самой высокой башне, открытую со всех сторон.

Пока никто не успел подняться, Альбус подошел к краю и заглянул вниз. Ветер гудел в ушах и трепал волосы.

— Голова не кружится? — спросил Гриндельвальд, встав рядом с ним.

— Нет. — Альбус мотнул головой. — Астрономическая башня в Хогвартсе всегда была моим любимым местом. Я не боюсь высоты.

— Рад это слышать, — усмехнулся Гриндельвальд и толкнул Альбуса в спину.

Альбус летел вниз, к серым камням, и ждал, когда полет прекратится. Он завис в воздухе где-то на полпути к земле, встретившись с невидимым барьером, а затем так же быстро полетел наверх.

— Великолепно, — было первым, что он услышал, когда его ноги снова коснулись твердого пола. — Ты даже не кричал.

— Я знал, что не упаду, — улыбнулся Альбус. — Было не страшно. Только ноги теперь подгибаются. Это было испытанием?

— Сядь, — сказал ему Гриндельвальд и, подавая пример, сам первым уселся на каменный пол, потом дождался, когда Альбус сядет напротив него. — Да, это испытание, и его проходит каждый, кто оказывается в стенах замка. Барьер работает очень просто: те, кто верит в Высшее благо, не падают. Но такой красивый полет я видел впервые.

Гриндельвальд дотянулся до его руки и коротко пожал ее. Альбус воспользовался моментом, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Он увидел в них, что Гриндельвальд доволен им по-настоящему и что он тоже вглядывается в глаза Альбуса. А потом он поднялся на ноги, подавая Альбусу руку и помогая встать. 

В зал уже входили первые аколиты. Абернети и Розье, как представил их Гриндельвальд. Абернети раньше был служащим американского Министерства магии, Розье работала во французском. Потом появились и другие. Кэрроу, Долохов, Кролл. Гриндельвальд пообещал, что со временем Альбус непременно познакомится со всеми остальными.

Поначалу Альбус был впечатлен размахом деятельности Гриндельвальда. В первые минуты знакомства он даже растерялся, не понимая, чем именно он может быть здесь полезен. К счастью, это ощущение исчезло очень скоро, во многом благодаря одобрительным взглядам Гриндельвальда, которые Альбус то и дело ловил на себе.

Хорошо, что Альбус быстро привык. Он всегда привыкал к большому размаху, и когда такое случалось, ему хотелось еще большего.

Через несколько недель Альбус уже понимал, что врал самому себе во время той самой памятной первой встречи, когда надеялся стать всего лишь одним из аколитов. Он мог сомневаться во многом, но не в своих умственных способностях. Он знал, что способен на большее, и ему очень хотелось, чтобы справедливость восторжествовала и волшебники перестали прятаться. Хотелось помогать Гриндельвальду.

Геллерту. 

Они начали называть друг друга по имени, и поначалу Альбус смущался, потому что никто из аколитов не позволял себе подобного, да и Гриндельвальд строго следил за тем, чтобы его не просто любили, но и уважали. Но Гриндельвальд сам предложил это Альбусу одним из вечеров, когда они оба оказались свободны и увлеченно обсуждали, каким именно образом обретут еще больше могущества и покажут маглам, где на самом деле их место.

— Исторически сложилось так, что маглов намного больше, чем магов. Я думаю, что это естественный результат, — сказал Гриндельвальд — Геллерт, — сидя на столе и рассматривая маленький волшебный глобус, сделанный из меди. Глобус стоял на его ладони и крутился, подчиняясь движению его пальца, поворачиваясь то одним, то другим боком. Геллерт покачивал ногой, и Альбус следил за лодыжкой, обтянутой черной кожей высокого сапога, как за маятником часов.

— Да, я тоже размышлял об этом, еще когда учился в Хогвартсе. — Альбус кивнул и устроился удобнее в своем кресле, грея в руках тяжелый бокал с темным пахучим коньяком. Он почти не пил, но зато хотя бы знал, куда деть руки И глаза тоже. На Грин… Геллерта хотелось смотреть постоянно. — У нас было магловедение, очень полезный предмет. Если подумать, это можно отнести к основным законам природы. Чем крупнее и сильнее живое существо, тем малочисленнее популяция существ. Стоит только сравнить веретенниц и драконов.

— Или муравьев и слонов, — кивнул Геллерт и рассмеялся. — Хотя, наверное, это неплохо, что мы все-таки не настолько огромные, как слоны. Так или иначе, Альбус, это означает, что маглов всегда должно быть больше, чем нас, но именно нам они все должны подчиняться, причем безоговорочно.

— Подчинение должно быть основано на уважении или на страхе? — полюбопытствовал Альбус. — Я вижу только два пути, но не могу понять, какой из них правильнее. 

— Зачем выбирать? — Геллерт продолжал рассматривать глобус, иногда поглядывая на Альбуса, особенно когда был заинтересован в ответе. — Они должны нас уважать, потому что мы действительно способны на большее. И они должны нас бояться, чтобы ни у кого не было желания выступить против. Такие поступки должны пресекаться на корню. А что ты сам думаешь по этому поводу?

Альбус сделал большой глоток, горячий шар прокатился по горлу и упал в желудок, согревая его изнутри.

— Я понимаю, что в нашем деле не обойтись без жертв, — сказал он так твердо, как только мог. Геллерт усмехнулся и неожиданно спрыгнул со стола, чтобы подойти к нему и усесться на мягкий подлокотник кресла сбоку от него.

— Я понимаю тебя, — сказал он и грустно усмехнулся. — Я тоже хотел бы обойтись без жертв. Или принести в жертву только одного человека — себя. Но так не получится, Альбус. Знаешь, мне кажется, что мы с тобой похожи. Я начал бороться за Высшее благо тогда, когда мне было столько же, сколько и тебе, и мне было ужасно больно, когда по моей вине погиб человек. Я хотел остановиться, но потом понял, что это будет слабостью, ведь я не доведу до конца дело, ради которого живу. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?

Альбус кивнул, запрокинув голову, чтобы смотреть на Геллерта.

— Я понимаю, — сказал он. — Я готов. Я думаю, что готов.

— Ты не понимаешь ничего. — Геллерт покачал головой и погладил его по щеке кончиками пальцев. — Но ты нужен мне и нашему общему делу.

Альбус застыл.

— Я хочу помочь, — сказал он тихо. Захотелось коснуться пальцев Геллерта на своей щеке, но он не решился.

— Очень хорошо, — прошептал Геллерт и неожиданно резко вскочил на ноги. — Тогда слушай, у меня есть для тебя одно дело, небольшое, но очень важное, и мне нужен кто-то, кто лично проконтролирует, чтобы все было исполнено наилучшим образом.

Альбус пообещал, что сделает все, что нужно, и даже больше. 

И он действительно сделал. У Альбуса была неделя на то, чтобы собрать всех сторонников и просто сочувствующих волшебников в Мюнхене, а затем выступить против подразделения авроров. Геллерт уже неоднократно проводил такие операции в других городах, и этот раз не был исключительным. Альбус пробыл в Мюнхене месяц и не нашел другого пути, кроме того, по которому шел Геллерт. Он пытался убеждать, уговаривать, угрожать, он использовал легилименцию и зелья, подавляющие волю — с их помощью он смог перетянуть главу аврората на свою сторону, но эффект был кратковременным, а его люди, которые до этого момента подчинялись приказам беспрекословно, отказались повиноваться. Попытка Альбуса решить эту проблему мирным путем закончилась провалом, и он все же вынужден был перейти к открытому наступлению.

Сначала Альбус не хотел использовать темную магию и просто заморозил всех, кто не согласился примкнуть к Гриндельвальду, после чего аколиты, которые сейчас подчинялись ему, начали методично посылать смертельные заклинания в каждого. После того как третье тело с глухим стуком свалилось на пол, Альбус не выдержал и развеял всех остальных. По крайней мере, так получилось быстрее. Это заклинание было одним из тех пяти, которым Геллерт научил его в первую очередь. И Альбус даже не смог понять, рад он или нет тому, что в ловушке оказалась только половина авроров, которые пришли за своим начальником, желая вызволить его из рук последователей Гриндельвальда.

После этого Альбус вернулся в Нурменгард, отчитался перед Геллертом о проделанной работе, проваленной миссии и вышел из его кабинета. Поднялся на башню и спрыгнул вниз. Альбус не думал, разобьется он или нет. Кажется, он не думал вообще ни о чем — все свои силы он потратил на мюнхенское дело. Он мог вспомнить только ярость, которую видел в глазах Гриндельвальда, когда тот молча слушал его отчет.

Долетев до середины башни, Альбус почувствовал невидимый барьер, но сейчас он был слишком тонким и не выдержал его веса, прорываясь прозрачными лоскутьями и отпуская тело в свободный полет. 

Он попытался достать палочку, но не успевал, палочка запуталась в кармане, а камни внизу приближались очень быстро. Альбус успел подумать только о том, что сейчас он разобьется насмерть и никакая магия уже не соберет его обратно, и это будет правильно, потому что после всего, что он сделал, он не сможет жить. А потом его как будто поймали на удочку с очень большим крючком и дернули наверх.

Через пару секунд Альбуса выкинуло на каменную площадку. Он ударился о твердый пол, из груди вышибло весь воздух, и он закашлялся. Когда Альбус поднял голову, он увидел перед собой сапоги Геллерта. Хотелось снова опустить голову, снова лечь на пол и не вставать, но Альбус заставил себя подняться и посмотреть Геллерту в глаза. Он ожидал увидеть злость или разочарование, но Геллерт смотрел спокойно. Только челюсть сжимал сильнее, чем обычно.

— Никогда не делай так больше, — сказал он Альбусу и покачал головой. — Барьер нужен не для того, чтобы проверять тебя каждый раз, когда ты начнешь сомневаться. Даже я сам не всегда бываю готов к этой проверке. А когда кто-то падает, сверху всегда должен быть другой волшебник, чтобы никто не пострадал на самом деле. Ты понимаешь меня?

Альбус кивнул. Теперь ему стало стыдно.

— Я прошу прощения, — сказал Альбус. — Я разочарован собой ничуть не меньше. 

Он не мог долго выносить этого взгляда и отвернулся.

— Альбус, тебе не за что извиняться. Признаюсь, я был бы даже удивлен, если бы не увидел подобной реакции. Иди к себе, отдохни, прими ванну и немного успокойся, можешь даже не пытаться поесть, а потом приходи ко мне, и я покажу тебе кое-что. 

На то, чтобы принять душ, Альбусу не потребовалось много времени. Никакое ароматное мыло не смогло бы смыть с него все, что он сделал… когда? Неужели с того момента, как он аппарировал из города, прошло всего около часа? Сейчас он не мог в это поверить, но какое это имело значение, если факты складывались именно таким образом? Сейчас он оденется, приведет себя в порядок и пойдет к Геллерту, потому что тот так приказал. Потому что там, на башне, явственно дал понять, что Альбус нужен ему живым.

Альбус подошел к зеркалу и посмотрел на себя. Ничего не изменилось, только появилась царапина на щеке, совсем неглубокая. Альбус даже не почувствовал, как получил ее. Скорее всего, какое-то заклинание чудом пролетело мимо, едва задев. 

Он мотнул головой. Что там говорил Геллерт? Отдохнуть и успокоиться? Но Альбус чувствовал, что если сейчас он останется в одиночестве еще ненадолго, то ему точно не станет легче. И тогда он пошел к Геллерту. Может быть, у него найдется что-нибудь выпить, и у Альбуса получится отключить голову.

Когда Альбус вошел в кабинет Геллерта, тот был занят — выслушивал отчет Кэрроу. По ее словам, миссия завершилась успешно. Альбус отошел от них подальше и встал возле окна, глядя на заснеженные вершины гор и стараясь не вслушиваться. До его сознания доносились только обрывки разговора. «Министерство теперь перебросит сюда все силы», «но мы вышли на маглов», «никто из наших не пострадал». В промежутках между ними Альбус пытался и не мог не вспоминать, как немецкие авроры рассеивались черным дымом. От них не осталось ничего, даже пепла. Он никогда раньше не подумал бы, что существуют такие заклинания и что воспользоваться ими будет так просто. 

Он услышал, как хлопнула дверь — Кэрроу ушла. Альбусу она не нравилась, она казалась грубой и любила жестокость, но всегда беспрекословно выполняла приказы и была достаточно сильной ведьмой, чтобы он мог не брать ее в свою группу.

— Кэрроу сказала, что ты хорошо справился, — услышал он сзади голос Геллерта.

Альбус обернулся.

— Мне не нужны ее комплименты, я сам знаю, что не справился.

— Почему? — Геллерт стоял напротив него, покачиваясь с пятки на носок.

— Я должен был уничтожить всех авроров, а сейчас они приведут сюда подкрепление.

— Подкрепление прибыло бы в любом случае. — Геллерт мотнул головой. — А ты избавился от главы департамента, это удобно. Может быть, следующий будет более сговорчивым. Или нет. В любом случае, это нам на руку. И к тому же ты получил самое главное — информацию о маглах, которые меня интересуют.

Альбус кивнул.

— Да, ты прав. Все в порядке. Тогда я не понимаю, почему ты был так зол, когда я явился к тебе?

Геллерт коротко рассмеялся, достал палочку, наставил ее на щеку Альбуса, произнес заживляющее заклинание, и правую половину лица обдало теплом.

— Из-за этого, — объяснил Геллерт. — Я видел в голове Кэрроу, что ты был неплох в битве, но тебя задели один раз боевым заклинанием, и ты чудом уцелел. Еще два раза тебе повезло и заклинания пролетели мимо со спины, а ты их даже не заметил. Тебе нужны дуэльные тренировки, чтобы такого не повторилось.

Альбус снова кивнул. Наверное, Геллерт был прав. Наверное, так и нужно было вести себя, это только он, Альбус, здесь сходит с ума оттого, что совсем недавно собственноручно убил десяток волшебников.

— Ты хотел показать мне что-то, — напомнил он.

Геллерт улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Да, конечно. Только выпей для начала чего-нибудь, тебя трясет.

Первым, что показал ему Геллерт, была одна из комнат в Нурменгарде, дверь в которую Альбус не замечал никогда раньше. Она была небольшой и пустой, а темноту рассеивал только луч света из маленького окошка у самого потолка. Комната находилась в западной части замка, и на закате свет казался красноватым.

Здесь не было ничего, кроме широкого и невысокого шкафа, стоящего в самом центре. Геллерт, не говоря ни слова, пересек комнату и подошел к шкафу. Обернулся, приглашающе махнув Альбусу рукой, и распахнул дверцы. Внутри находилась большая чаша, наполненная почти до самых краев серебристой жидкостью, полки по обеим сторонам от нее были заставлены множеством флаконов.

— Омут памяти, — узнал предмет Альбус.

— Редкая штука, очень редкая, — довольно усмехнулся Геллерт и принялся искать среди флаконов с воспоминаниями тот, который был ему нужен. — Мне повезло, я нашел его на руинах одного из фамильных имений во Франции. Та фамилия вставляла мне палки в колеса, и надо сказать, слишком большие и острые, чтобы я мог оставить это так просто. Вот, нашел, посмотри! 

Он вытащил флакон, быстро открыл и вылил золотистую жидкость в Омут памяти.

— Небольшое воспоминание о магловской войне, которая завершилась совсем недавно. Поверь мне, те отголоски, которые дошли до мира волшебников, — ничто по сравнению с тем, что творилось на самом деле.

Альбус опустил голову и почувствовал, как на затылок легла тяжелая ладонь, которая помогала опуститься еще ниже — или не давала подняться.

Столько трупов Альбус не видел никогда в жизни и очень хотел бы не видеть и сейчас. Сотни и тысячи тел, застывшие на поле боя навсегда. Он вынырнул и попытался отдышаться.

— Это то, что уже было, — сказал Геллерт тихо. — Впечатляюще выглядит, я знаю. Но это еще не все, смотри дальше. 

Он извлек воспоминание и поместил в Омут новое, и снова заставил Альбуса погрузиться в него.

Здесь были не тысячи. Сотни тысяч, миллионы, которые не успевали хоронить — сжигали, сбрасывали в огромные котлованы.

Альбус поднял голову.

— А это то, что будет. — Геллерт больше не улыбался. — Должно быть, ты знаешь, что пророчества никогда не врут.

— Чье это видение?

— Мое, — просто ответил Геллерт, а у Альбуса сейчас не было даже сил, чтобы удивляться. — И я хочу сделать невозможное — изменить это будущее.

— Это закон Эдипа. — Альбус покачал головой и отошел от Омута, посмотрел на Геллерта. Тот стоял скрестив на груди руки и смотрел на него очень внимательно. — Чем сильнее сопротивляться пророчеству, тем точнее оно сбывается.

— Я знаю это не хуже тебя. — Геллерт покачал головой. — Но разве ты можешь спокойно посмотреть на это и пройти мимо? Все эти вылазки, операции, теракты, связи с маглами — всего лишь рябь на воде, а в глубине лежит тот самый непреложный закон Эдипа, согласно которому все это случится — или с нашим участием, или без него. Это невозможно. Это рвет мне мозг, иногда мне кажется, что я сойду с ума, пытаясь изменить это или смириться. 

Альбус никогда не видел Геллерта таким: у него срывался голос, хотя он и говорил совсем тихо, исказилось лицо. Даже просто смотреть на это было больно, а еще Альбус безуспешно пытался выкинуть из головы все, что произошло с ним сегодня, что уже случилось раньше и что еще должно было случиться.

— Прости, — сказал Геллерт и встряхнул головой. — Больная тема. Но мне показалось, что ты должен это знать. Пойдем, покажу еще кое-что. 

Он протянул руку, и Альбус взялся за нее, цепляясь за ощущение тепла пальцев, с которыми хотелось переплестись своими. Следуя за Геллертом, он вышел из комнаты и увидел, как дверь начинает растворяться в стене.

— Я хочу вернуться сюда, — сказал Альбус.

— Только со мной вместе. Я не буду запрещать тебе смотреть любые воспоминания, но я должен быть рядом в это время. Слишком велика опасность перебрать с ними и немного двинуться головой.

Альбус механически усмехнулся и задался вопросом: так ли нормален Геллерт на самом деле, как казалось вначале? Впрочем, этот вопрос сейчас не требовал ответа.

— Держись за руку крепче и не отпускай, — сказал Геллерт. — Сейчас мы аппарируем.

— Там тоже будут горы трупов? — попытался пошутить Альбус.

Геллерт улыбнулся:

— Нет. К счастью, нет. 

Они вылетели в закат — это было первым, что понял Альбус, еще до того момента, как он открыл глаза после аппарации. Потом он увидел, что они стоят на окраине деревушки, на опушке осеннего леса. Деревья почти полностью облетели, и теперь их яркие желтые листья шуршали под их ногами, а воздух вокруг был таким прозрачным, что Альбус сделал сразу же несколько глубоких вдохов. Закружилась голова. С сожалением он почувствовал, как Геллерт отпустил его руку.

— Здесь прекрасно, — вырвалось у Альбуса.

Геллерт улыбнулся ему и кивнул. Показалось Альбусу или это теплый закатный свет делал свое дело, но теперь лицо Геллерта выглядело спокойным и мягким, расслабленным.

— Да, мне тоже здесь нравится, — сказал он задумчиво. — Это маленькая чешская деревня, и здесь, как ты можешь догадаться, тоже живут бок о бок друг с другом маглы и волшебники. Пойдем, я покажу тебе кое-что. 

Это «кое-что» находилось совсем неподалеку, в одном из домиков на окраине. Геллерт осторожно открыл калитку заклинанием и вошел во двор, жестом позвав Альбуса следовать за ним.

— Не люблю, когда меня замечают, — сказал он полушепотом, заглядывая в окошко. — Я немного помог этой семье, и теперь сложно заглянуть всего на минутку, просто так. О нет, заметили.

Альбус услышал за спиной быстрые шаги. Он успел обернуться и увидел девочку, которая подбежала к ним и налетела на Геллерта, прыгнула ему на шею, уже собираясь заверещать, но Геллерт быстро накрыл ее рот ладонью. Альбус машинально облизал губы.

— Тише, мы на пять минут, — сказал Геллерт таинственным шепотом. — Хорошо, что ты здесь, не хотелось бы отвлекать твою маму. Будешь молчать? Я уберу руку.

Девочка сверкнула глазами и уверенно кивнула, потом отпустила руки и спрыгнула на землю. 

— Познакомьтесь. Это Альбус, мой друг. А это Эльза, и она тоже волшебница. 

На вид Эльзе можно было дать лет семь-восемь. У нее были большие карие глаза и темные волосы, заплетенные в две тугие косички.

— Может, все-таки позвать маму? — спросила она, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Нет, не стоит. Мы на минуточку. Как у тебя дела? Больше никто тебя не обижает здесь?

— Никто, — мотнула головой девочка, — маглы больше не хотят иметь со мной дел. Только немного грустно теперь, мне не с кем здесь играть.

— Ты пойдешь в школу через два года, — улыбнулся ей Геллерт и присел на корточки, заглядывая в лицо. — А до этого помогай маме и смотри, как она колдует.

— А когда я закончу школу, ты возьмешь меня к себе? — спросила она.

— Обязательно. — Геллерт кивнул ей со всей серьезностью. — Нам пора, Эльза. Но я обязательно навещу вас в ближайшее время и останусь на целый вечер.

— А твой друг?

— Если ему захочется. Все, беги домой, а мы тихо выйдем.

Геллерт поднялся на ноги и помахал Эльзе на прощание. Девочка тоже махнула ему, развернулась, в два шага добежала до двери и скрылась за ней.

Когда они вышли со двора и прошли обратно до опушки леса, Альбус сказал:

— Милая девочка. Что с ней было? Ты сказал, что ее обижали.

Геллерт остановился.

— Да. Сначала она просто играла со сверстниками-маглами на улице, а потом внезапно взлетела, и ее начали называть ведьмой. Сначала в шутку. А когда она начала плакать, а на детях вдруг появились наросты из дерева, они испугались. Рассказали взрослым, и те запугали малышку до такой степени, что она потеряла сознание. Ее родители ничего не смогли сделать сами, поэтому послали за мной. Как видишь, теперь она может спокойно ходить по деревне и не прятать свою магию.

Альбус сглотнул горький комок, вставший поперек горла, и скрестил руки, обхватывая себя за плечи.

— Ты знал, что именно мне показывать.

— Почему? — Геллерт удивился. Или сделал вид, что очень удивлен.

— Потому что моя младшая сестра умерла из-за того, что в детстве на нее напали маглы. Подавляемая ею магия превратилась в обскура, который убил ее через несколько лет. Если ты наводил обо мне справки, то мог бы не делать вид, что это простое совпадение.

— Альбус, успокойся. — Геллерт положил руку ему на плечо, а затем обнял, не обращая внимания на скрещенные на груди руки. — Я ничего не узнавал о тебе. Не потому, что мне это не интересно, а потому, что хотел, чтобы ты сам рассказал мне все, что посчитаешь нужным. Это на самом деле совпадение, такое очень часто случается.

Альбус глубоко вздохнул и затих, чувствуя, что еще немного, и он разрыдается прямо здесь, у Геллерта на плече, и это будет самым отвратительным завершением этого дня. Нужно было успокоиться. Геллерт поглаживал его по спине, от шеи и вниз, до поясницы. Хотелось, чтобы он не останавливался.

— Прости, — услышал Альбус его голос около уха. — Слишком много всего для тебя на сегодня. Наверное, не стоило.

Альбус мотнул головой и потерся лбом о плечо Геллерта.

— Стоило. Оставь меня здесь ненадолго, я вернусь сам. Мне надо подумать.

— Хорошо. Когда вернешься, зайди ко мне.

Геллерт погладил его по спине еще раз и отошел, а затем сразу же аппарировал, даже не посмотрев в глаза. Альбус опустился на холодные желтые листья и спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя. 

Он ушел отсюда, когда солнце село и небо полностью потемнело, а прозрачный воздух стал еще холоднее и наполнился влагой. Это не имело значения, но и сидеть здесь всю ночь Альбус не собирался. Геллерт сказал прийти к нему — что ж, он придет. 

С этим решением он аппарировал и уже через минуту стоял перед дверью в кабинет Геллерта, как и несколько часов назад. Только мысли в голове сейчас были совсем другими. Тоже не самыми правильными — но, если честно, они намного больше устраивали Альбуса, чем постоянное, ничем не смываемое ощущение собственной вины. Оно и так вернется, придет потом, но сейчас…

— Альбус. — Геллерт кивнул ему и пропустил в комнату.

Даже глубокой ночью он выглядел отлично, как будто ему совсем не нужно было спать. Альбус, впрочем, допускал такую возможность — что Геллерт не спит совсем. Он был полностью одет, даже мантию, в которой ходил на прогулку с Альбусом, не снял.

Дольше думать Альбус не мог — если он затормозит сейчас, ему не хватит решимости. Поэтому он, не сбавляя шага, подошел к Геллерту, обнял за шею и прижался губами к губам, мягко, но все же настойчиво, целуя верхнюю, а затем нижнюю, вбирая ее в рот и прикусывая. И услышал еще один вздох:

— Альбус…

— Скажи, что я понял тебя неправильно. — Альбус оторвался от его губ, хотя делать этого не хотелось, особенно когда Геллерт начал отвечать.

— Я не сплю с аколитами и никого не утешаю таким образом.

— Очень хорошо. — Альбус прислонился лбом ко лбу Геллерта. — Потому что я никогда не был одним из твоих аколитов. И для меня ты сделаешь исключение, как делал уже не раз. 

Его щеки коснулись губы, горячие и влажные от недавних поцелуев.

— Ты думаешь только о себе, да? 

Эта фраза обожгла, как кипяток, и Альбус хотел было отшатнуться, но Геллерт не пустил, крепко обняв его за пояс и не давая сделать и шага в сторону.

— Если я неправильно тебя понял, то прошу прощения.

Говорить такое, стоя прижатым к чужому телу, было невероятно странно, и Альбусу казалось, что он не ошибался, хотя, может быть, он опять оказался слишком самоуверенным.

— Ты не ошибся. — Геллерт говорил, запустив другую руку в волосы Альбуса, мягко массируя шею и затылок. — Я тебя хочу с первой встречи. С первого взгляда понял, что никого в жизни так не хотел. — Он добрался до губ Альбуса и поцеловал сам. Альбус закрыл глаза и весь подался навстречу. Когда Геллерт остановился, его слова слышались неясно, сквозь шум крови в ушах. — Не был уверен, стоит ли это делать. И до сих пор не уверен. — Еще один поцелуй. — Но если ты приходишь и сам требуешь этого… Раздевайся!

Переход от мягких, вкрадчивых поцелуев к жесткому приказу был таким резким, что Альбус осознал сказанное только спустя пару секунд. А затем улыбнулся, неестественно изогнув губы, и принялся расстегивать пуговицы и крючки на одежде. Когда он справился с пятью, Геллерт достал палочку и произнес заклинание — Альбус такого раньше не слышал, но зато теперь вся его одежда оказалась расстегнутой, даже шнурки развязались.

— Как будто ты забыл, что ты волшебник, — сказал Геллерт с усмешкой.

Альбус взялся за свою палочку и повторил заклинание, направив его на Геллерта. И усмехнулся точно так же. 

Они стояли друг напротив друга, выставив палочки, и сначала Альбусу это показалось плохим знаком, но потом он переместил взгляд с кончика палочки Геллерта на его спущенные брюки, расстегнутую рубашку и отчетливо заметное возбуждение — и это выглядело настолько глупо, что ему стало весело. 

Он не знал, кто из них рассмеялся первым, но через несколько мгновений они оба сгибались пополам от смеха, выпутываясь из остатков одежды. Геллерт первым справился со своей и подошел к Альбусу, помогая снять рубашку. Альбус чувствовал его пальцы на плечах, на ключицах, на груди, и сердце выстукивало под ними, ускорившись в три раза.

— Это все ты виноват, — сказал Геллерт. 

Он снова обнял, прижимая к себе, как и раньше, только теперь они стояли кожей к коже, и нога Геллерта оказалась между ног Альбуса, а возбужденный член касался его бедра. Было странно, ужасно непривычно, и хотелось, чтобы это продолжилось и Альбус успел распробовать. Он положил руку на бедро Геллерта, другой рукой обнял его за шею, прижавшись еще теснее.

— Интересно, почему? — спросил он и потерся носом о его щеку.

— С тобой я сам чувствую себя двадцатилетним идиотом и все делаю не так. — Геллерт гладил его по спине, как совсем недавно на опушке, но сейчас он хотел вовсе не успокоить. По крайней мере, Альбус чувствовал, как разгорается внутри желание.

— Очень лестная оценка моих умственных способностей, — усмехнулся он и поймал зубами мочку его уха.

— Не передергивай. — Геллерт опустил ладонь еще ниже и сжал его ягодицу. Альбус выдохнул, оторвался от его уха и встал носом к носу. Он никогда еще не видел глаз Геллерта так близко. 

— К слову, мне еще нет двадцати, — не удержался он.

— Я что, должен теперь осознать глубину своего морального падения?

— Может, ты уже займешься самим падением, а осознаешь когда-нибудь после?

Геллерт рассмеялся. Альбус уже много раз слышал, как он смеется, довольно усмехается и вообще проявляет свое хорошее настроение, но этот смех был особенным, и от него в груди что-то дрогнуло и сломалось. Если раньше Альбус не был до конца уверен, стоит ли доверять Геллерту, то теперь ответ был однозначным: да, стоит.

Теперь они стояли прижавшись и касались друг друга кончиками носов.

— Кресло или стол? Извини, что не додумался поставить сюда диван побольше…

— Геллерт, ты волшебник. Ты умеешь аппарировать.

Геллерт рыкнул и укусил его за нос, а в следующий миг они аппарировали.

Упав на кровать, Альбус сразу заметил, что она маленькая — односпальная. Сейчас Геллерт лежал на нем сверху, прижав к жесткому матрасу всем телом, и это было невероятно хорошо, но Альбусу хотелось большего, и он прогнулся, прижимаясь теснее.

— Неверное предложение, Альбус Дамблдор, — шептал Геллерт ему на ухо, беспорядочно гладя везде, куда доставали его руки. — Если бы мы остались в кабинете, я бы использовал палочку и трансфигурировал кресло в кровать побольше. Но наши палочки вместе с одеждой остались там, а я все-таки далеко не всесилен и даже кровать невербальной магией увеличить не смогу. В кабинет, думаю, возвращаться уже нет смысла. 

— Надеюсь, здесь у тебя найдется хоть что-нибудь полезное, — быстро проговорил Альбус. Похоже, он даже покраснел, но в комнате было темно, и Геллерт не должен был заметить.

— А если нет, то что тогда? 

Альбус не успел ничего придумать, ему не хотелось больше говорить, ему хотелось, чтобы и Геллерт прекратил болтать.

Альбус закинул ноги ему на пояс. Возбужденный член уже пульсировал.

— Считай, что тебе повезло. — Геллерт потянулся рукой куда-то в сторону, и в следующую секунду Альбус увидел зажатый в ней флакон.

Геллерт распрямился, чтобы вылить на ладонь сильно пахнущее масло, а затем обхватил этой ладонью член Альбуса, легко заскользив по нему. Альбус вскрикнул от неожиданно острого удовольствия, которое волной прокатилось по всему телу, и Геллерт накрыл его губы своими, гася крики и стоны. У Альбуса не было ни малейшего шанса продержаться долго: его накрыло потрясающим оргазмом.

— Смотри, кровать все-таки стала шире, — услышал он довольный шепот Геллерта как раз в тот момент, когда уже начал приходить в себя. — Интересно, это я или ты?

— А есть разница? — спросил Альбус и повернул голову.

Действительно, теперь до края кровати было приличное расстояние, и именно туда скатился Геллерт. Лежал на боку и смотрел на него. Альбус отвел глаза от его лица и улыбнулся. Да, Геллерт все еще был возбужден.

— Никакой. Повернись на живот и постарайся не отрубиться.

Альбус хмыкнул и перелег, потеревшись щекой, и тотчас почувствовал, как Геллерт навис над ним, а затем склонился и поцеловал между лопаток.

— Ты, наверное, издеваешься, — сказал Альбус.

— Да. Немного, — услышал он в ответ. — Ночи сейчас долгие.

Альбус зарылся лицом в подушку, чувствуя, что начинает возбуждаться снова.

*** 

С той ночи изменился не только Альбус, но и Геллерт. Альбус, конечно, мог говорить себе, что он совершенно ничего не знает о том, какой Геллерт Гриндельвальд на самом деле, но он чувствовал, что не ошибается. И эти изменения видел не только он. Аколиты, которые оказывались в Нурменгарде в это время, перешептывались, что их шефа как будто подменили. И если в Ариане раньше жил обскур, который при неблагоприятном стечении обстоятельств вырывался наружу, чтобы уничтожать все вокруг, то с Геллертом сейчас происходило нечто противоположное. Он как будто взрывался изнутри светом и нежностью, направляя их на Альбуса, а остальным хватало даже легкого отзвука этого сияния, чтобы начать улыбаться.

— Перерыв, — объявил Геллерт торжественно в То самое утро, которое последовало за Тем самым днем и Той самой ночью.

— И что это значит? — Альбус посмотрел на него вопросительно, но только после того, как оглядел комнату и заметил, что Геллерт принес им одежду вместе с волшебными палочками.

— Это значит, что мне нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, — сказал Геллерт просто, после чего подошел к Альбусу, приподнял его голову за подбородок и поцеловал долгим и нежным поцелуем. Очень долгим, как будто не мог остановиться. — Да и тебе самому сейчас не помешает сделать паузу.

— Почему? — Альбус недоумевал. 

Он ожидал, что сейчас, наоборот, начнется самое… нет, не интересное. Скорее, самое серьезное. А тут — пауза. 

Он попытался сесть, чтобы одеться, но Геллерт не дал ему этого сделать, толкнув в грудь и уронив обратно на подушки. Альбус откинулся назад. В отличие от того, как он провел день, ночь была потрясающей. Альбус был не против продолжить, и, кажется, их с Геллертом желания совпадали.

— Я тебе все объясню, — пообещал Геллерт, наваливаясь сверху и устраиваясь между разведенных коленей Альбуса. — Но не сейчас. Сейчас я найду для своего рта занятие более интересное, чем разговоры. Болтовня на публику успела меня порядком утомить. А вот этого мне точно не хватало.

Низко склонившись, он обхватил губами головку члена Альбуса, и из головы тут же вылетели все вопросы. 

Они провели в постели полдня, причем Альбус проспал большую его часть. Засыпать, устраиваясь лбом на плече самого Гриндельвальда, казалось для Альбуса настолько странным и правильным одновременно, что он предпочитал не задумываться, а просто наслаждаться моментом. Геллерт не спал. Альбус чувствовал, когда выныривал из глубокого сна, как тот перебирает его волосы или водит пальцем по плечу. Это успокаивало его, и Альбус снова проваливался в сон.

Когда Альбус проснулся окончательно, то первое, что почувствовал, — голод. Кажется, он не ел уже два дня: вчера кусок не шел в горло, а сегодня было не до того.

Вторым, о чем он подумал, был Геллерт, а вернее, его местонахождение. Альбус огляделся и тут же увидел его: Геллерт сидел в кресле и читал газету. «Марионетки Гриндельвальда?» — гласила надпись большими буквами на первой полосе. 

— Свежие новости? — спросил Альбус.

Геллерт отодвинул газету от лица и улыбнулся ему.

— Вчерашние. Ты в курсе, можешь не читать.

Альбус кивнул и начал одеваться. Он не забыл обо всем, что было вчера. О том, что сделал он сам. Сейчас эти воспоминания притупились и не ранили так сильно, скорее просто опустились на глубину тяжелыми камнями и улеглись там. Это было неприятно, но пока что с этим можно было жить.

— Хочешь пообедать? — спросил Геллерт и окончательно отбросил газету в сторону. — Я сам еще не выходил отсюда. Предлагаю прогуляться. Я знаю отличное тихое местечко неподалеку.

Альбус пожал плечами и кивнул. Что бы он ни чувствовал сейчас, желудок все равно требовал своего. 

И все-таки он спросил — не тем вечером, а через день. Они проводили время в кабинете Геллерта. Альбус стоял у окна и наблюдал, как метет снег в сумерках. Снаружи было холодно, а в кабинете горел камин, и Альбус скинул мантию, оставшись в тонкой рубашке.

— Почему перерыв? Я не понимаю, разве это не была проверка для меня? Ты убедился, я могу быть полезным, и я сам этого хочу.

— Альбус… — Геллерт вздохнул и подошел к нему, обнимая сзади. — Все не так просто, как тебе кажется. Если ты хочешь знать, то причин несколько.

— Ты можешь озвучить все. Я действительно не понимаю. — Он откинул голову, когда Геллерт принялся целовать его в шею.

— Может быть, дело главным образом не в тебе? Ты можешь представить себе, чтобы я не мог сосредоточиться на чем-то и постоянно думал совсем о другом? Я не могу. Вернее, до вчерашнего дня не мог. Да, я хотел тебя. Ну и что? Я много чего хочу и почти ничего не позволяю себе, потому что это противоречит моим целям. И сейчас я намеревался поступить таким же образом.

— Тогда почему ты так не сделал?

— Потому что ты пришел ко мне сам и потребовал. Я могу отказать во всем себе и договориться с собой тоже могу. Но не с тобой. Ты бы не понял меня в тот момент. Да и зачем? Это глупо — так сильно сопротивляться чему-то. Возможно, стоит принять это как есть, и это принесет не только удовольствие, но и пользу. Я не знаю, не пробовал раньше. 

В голове Альбуса пронеслась мысль, что Геллерт не считал глупостью сопротивление своим пророчествам, но он не стал ее озвучивать. Не хотелось портить вечер. Тогда он спросил:

— Что ты не пробовал? Мне показалось, ты и до меня успел перепробовать очень многое из того, что мы делали вчера.

Геллерт прикусил кожу на шее, и по спине побежали горячие мурашки. Альбус уже успел понять, что Геллерт любит использовать зубы, а они у него были довольно острыми, чтобы даже легкий укус оказывался ощутимым и заставлял вздрагивать от предвкушения удовольствия.

— Даже отвечать тебе не буду. К тому же, — продолжил он уже более деловым тоном, — мне доводилось иметь дело со многими волшебниками, и поэтому у меня есть некоторый опыт. Так вот, лучше и стабильнее всего работают люди типа Кэрроу. Она не слишком умна, но предана мне до последнего. У нее нет сомнений в том, что она делает, и нет никаких моральных травм. Ее ограниченность играет на руку и ей, и нам. Вообще есть несколько типов, и среди них мне меньше всего нравится тот, который изначально рвется в бой, а затем осознает то, что сделал. Кто-то предает меня, кто-то сходит с ума, кто-то переживает это и остается, но как будто выгорает изнутри. Ни один из этих вариантов мне не подходит, когда речь идет о тебе. Поэтому как минимум пару ближайших месяцев ты посвятишь тому, чтобы изучить содержимое шкафчика с Омутом памяти, а в перерывах я подтяну тебя в дуэлях. Немного. Ты и так хорош.

Сначала Альбус хотел было возмутиться тем, что Геллерт считает его слабаком. Потом подумал и не стал этого делать, просто кивнул. Возможно, Геллерт прав и так действительно будет лучше.

— Я как раз хотел разобраться с пророчествами более детально. Может быть, есть что-то, чего ты не учел и что я замечу свежим взглядом.

— Идеально, — кивнул Геллерт и развернул его к себе, положив ладони на бедра. — Но не сегодня. И даже не в следующие несколько дней. В общем, пока мне не перестанет хотеться уложить тебя на любую ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность.

Сейчас этой поверхностью оказался большой письменный стол, до которого Геллерт заставил Альбуса пятиться, подталкивая в грудь, и усадил на него, удобно расположившись между ног…

Иногда Альбус задавал себе странные и ненужные вопросы. Как это получилось? Почему Геллерт Гриндельвальд обратил на него внимание? Зачем они очутились в одной постели? Не помешает ли это их общему делу? Мог ли он подумать, в первый раз увидев колдографию Гриндельвальда в газете, что они станут любовниками и даже больше?

Когда Геллерт замечал, что Альбус задумывается, он иногда спрашивал, о чем. И вопросы, которые приходили Альбусу на ум, его неизменно веселили, но потом они все равно приходили к одному.

— Какая теперь разница? Иногда случается, что с гор сходят лавины. Иногда люди влюбляются. Мы волшебники, конечно, и мы можем предотвратить и первое и второе, вопрос только в цене. Я думал об этом на следующий же день после того, как встретил тебя, не считай меня идиотом. Если ты остался здесь, значит, так было нужно. Мне, тебе, миру. В основном, конечно, я думал о себе. Я все-таки эгоист, не забывай. 

И Геллерт тянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать или повалить на себя. Альбус сначала терялся от такого напора, а затем втянулся и привык. 

И еще он думал о палочке Геллерта.

— Альбус… — вкрадчиво позвал его Геллерт, подойдя к его креслу сзади и положив руки на плечи. Альбус поднял и запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Геллерт слегка улыбался, приподняв уголки губ. — И чем занята твоя голова сейчас?

— Я думал, что ты легко читаешь любые мысли, — усмехнулся Альбус.

— Я могу, но не хочу делать это постоянно. Если я буду постоянно читать чужие мысли, я не буду успевать думать свои. Так что там у тебя в голове?

— Твоя палочка, — ответил Альбус и почувствовал, как руки, которые до этого мягко поглаживали по плечам, на секунду замерли и затвердели, а затем продолжили как ни в чем не бывало. — Это ведь Старшая палочка, я правильно понимаю?

— Да. — Геллерт склонился над ним и выдохнул в ухо. — Умный Альбус. Как ты догадался?

— Читал сказки в детстве.

— Зачем тебе моя палочка? — спросил Геллерт.

— Она мне не нужна. — Альбус качнул головой. — Но если существует она, то где-то должны быть и другие Дары Смерти. Например, Воскрешающий камень. Он мог бы пригодиться. Например, поднять из мертвых всех, кто погиб на этой войне.

Геллерт выпрямился и громко рассмеялся.

— Альбус, твои идеи настолько масштабны и в то же время наивны…

— А твои нет? — Альбус упрямо мотнул головой.

— Да, и мои тоже недалеко ушли. Не обижайся. Да, я искал Воскрешающий камень тоже, да и Мантия-невидимка мне бы пригодилась, но оба эти артефакта невозможно найти, если ты не знаешь точно, что они представляют собой. Со Старшей палочкой мне просто повезло — Грегорович кричал, что она хранится в его лавке, налево и направо.

— И что, ты пошел и купил ее в лавке волшебных палочек?

— Нет, я ее украл. Только не делай вид, что ошарашен. Старшую палочку нельзя купить, если ты не в курсе. Получить ее можно либо украв, либо убив ее хозяина во сне. А мне не хотелось лишать Европу лучшего мастера волшебных палочек.

Альбус хмыкнул.

— У тебя на все есть ответ.

— Поверь, не на все. — Геллерт снова наклонился над ним и прихватил губами за ухо. — Но этот вопрос был очень простым. Если ты хочешь, можешь искать Воскрешающий камень, но учти: это займет очень много нашего драгоценного времени, а результат может не оправдать себя.

— Я все же поищу, — успел ответить Альбус, пока Геллерт не накрыл его губы своими.

Дуэли, конечно же, тоже были. Для них Геллерт выбрал один из небольших безлюдных островов в Северном море, и для верности еще и накрыл его куполом — теперь это место невозможно было найти никому, кроме них двоих.

— Только никакой темной магии, — оговорил он сразу же, еще перед тем, как они встали друг напротив друга с палочками наизготовку — стандартная первая позиция магических дуэлей, которые раньше казались Альбусу скучными до невозможности, потому что подходящего противника никогда не находилось. — Эти заклятия не нужно тренировать, просто сразу используй, если будет необходимость. Отличительная черта всех авроров — они не используют темную магию, а значит, перевес всегда будет на твоей стороне. А здесь, со мной, ты должен научиться защищать себя от любых заклятий и атаковать первым. Только учти, что я непростой противник.

— Давай мы уже начнем, — сказал Альбус нетерпеливо.

Кончики пальцев покалывало от предвкушения, и Альбус чувствовал, как в них стекается и концентрируется магия, чтобы скорее быть выплеснутой из волшебной палочки самыми мощными заклинаниями, какие только приходили ему в голову.

Спустя несколько раундов он понял, что самые мощные и самые действенные заклятия — это не одно и то же. И еще он оставил попытки победить Геллерта в этой дуэли, потому что победить того, кто владел Старшей палочкой, было невозможно. 

Эта мысль пришла ему в голову однажды и засела в ней ржавым гвоздем, постепенно заражая разум. Если здесь он так легко смирился с невозможностью обойти одно из правил, то почему другой закон должен поддаться ему и перестать действовать? Это настолько не понравилось Альбусу, что он удвоил усилия, пытаясь достать Геллерта. Это тоже не приносило результатов, хотя Альбус делал все, что мог. Он забывал об этом, когда Геллерт прекращал дуэль и подходил к нему, сжимал в объятиях и целовал. Альбус думал, что может гордиться хотя бы тем, что Геллерт был весь мокрый от пота, а значит он, Альбус, все же старался не зря: его заклятия заставляли напрягаться самого Гриндельвальда. 

Это продолжалось около двух месяцев. Они пытались задеть друг друга на дуэлях. Они мотались по всей Европе, где Геллерт показывал ему самые красивые виды и предлагал попробовать самые вкусные блюда. Они занимались любовью везде, где захочется — спасибо отводящим чарам, а еще тому факту, что ни в одном из этих мест они не встретили волшебников сильнее себя. 

Они много говорили.

— Мы должны это изменить, — повторял Геллерт упрямо, как будто доказывая это себе в тысячный раз. — При всем моем уважении маглы все же намного более ограничены и примитивны, если сравнивать их с волшебниками. Для того чтобы летать, они изобретают громоздкие железные машины и сами разбиваются на них. Они пытаются преодолеть свои законы, но даже не подозревают, что любой трехлетний волшебник может полететь сам или сесть на волшебную метлу. Поэтому мы и должны отменить Статут и объявить всему миру маглов о нашем существовании и, более того, о нашем превосходстве.

Альбус кивал. Он отлично понимал, о чем говорит Геллерт, и был с ним согласен. Не потому, что он имел что-то против маглов, а потому, что в своем сумасшествии и увлечении войной они были опасны сами для себя. Альбус читал магловские газеты, которые выписывал Геллерт, и в каждом номере видел подтверждения своим страхам. Маглы создавали оружие, много оружия, самого разнообразного, чтобы убивать других людей на земле, в воде и в воздухе с максимальной эффективностью. Нужно было остановить это безумие и восстановить справедливость.

— Для чего тебе эти маглы? — спросил Альбус однажды утром. 

Он давно хотел спросить — почему-то это смущало его ум и казалось неправильным. Геллерт кивнул спокойно, и Альбусу показалось, что он ждал этого вопроса.

— Потому что волшебники и маглы сейчас слишком далеки друг от друга. Нам нужны помощники и посредники. Те, кто будет связующим звеном между двумя нашими мирами. Я пытался делать все сам, но, как видишь, я не справляюсь. Мне нужны маглы, которые помогут другим маглам осознать, что в мире есть что-то выше их понимания. Что-то такое, чему они должны следовать и подчиняться для их же блага. Тебе не нравится эта идея? Или у тебя есть другие?

Альбус мотнул головой. У него не было идей на этот счет. Более того, он даже не думал, каким именно образом волшебники должны взаимодействовать с маглами, а Геллерт уже давно подумал об этом и нашел выход.

— Тогда зачем тебе аколиты?

— Мне нужна гармония. — Геллерт улыбнулся и подошел к нему, вынимая из его пальцев очередную газету, про которую Альбус в ходе разговора уже успел забыть, и беря его руки в свои. — Поверь мне, я был бы просто счастлив, если бы все волшебное сообщество согласилось с моими идеями и перестало трусливо прятаться за Статут. Но многие из волшебников даже не осознают того, что я хочу подарить нашему миру. Такая степень свободы просто не умещается в их голове.

— Но почему они должны умирать из-за этого?

— По своей глупости они могут принести очень много вреда, и тогда наш план не будет исполнен, а все жертвы окажутся напрасными. Жертвы, как ты понимаешь, неизбежны в любом случае, и наше дело — свести потери к минимуму. Ты понимаешь меня, Альбус? Я знаю, что ты поймешь, потому что ты тоже чувствуешь эту несправедливость.

— Я понимаю, — ответил Альбус тихо. 

Он на самом деле понимал все, о чем говорил Геллерт, и он видел истину в его словах. Но это не отменяло того, что Альбусу было жаль каждого, кто погиб или еще погибнет на этом пути. Поэтому ему так нужен был Воскрешающий камень, но о нем пока не нашлось ни одного упоминания.

Альбус до сих пор не дошел до комнаты с Омутом памяти, он отодвигал это на потом, а потом еще и еще дальше. Слишком хорошо ему было здесь и сейчас.

Позже Альбус понял, что это были два лучших месяца его жизни. 

Он даже мог сказать, когда они закончились — в один из темных и пасмурных дней начала января. С самого утра все было как обычно: Геллерт писал письма и выходил в камин в своем кабинете, в то время как Альбус, сидя там же, наблюдал за его действиями и неторопливо перебирал старинные родовые книги европейских магов. Конечно, их пока еще было мало: доставать книги из архивов Министерств разных стран оказалось делом ничуть не более легким, чем получать любую другую информацию, которую от него — от них — хотели скрыть. Это даже немного веселило Альбуса, потому что, по сути, не было никакой разницы между тем, для чего будет использована информация: для простых поисков или для совершения мирового переворота. Она в любом случае хранилась в условиях повышенной секретности. И он еще понимал, для чего эти предосторожности в отделах тайн и артефактов, где любой случайный предмет на столе мог вызвать небольшой апокалипсис. Но архивы… Зачем так тщательно охранять старые пыльные книги, которые открывали, только чтобы внести информацию о том, что кто-то родился, женился или умер…

Пока что Альбус ни на шаг не приблизился к Воскрешающему камню и не нашел ни в одном из этих талмудов даже намека на него, и это его раздражало. Если раньше он еще мог винить в неудачах аколитов, которые ничего не понимали и поэтому тащили ему совсем не те книги, которые могут помочь, то на этот раз злиться нужно было разве что на самого себя. Позавчера он впервые испытал на себе трансфигурирующие чары и превратился в одного из сотрудников немецкого Министерства магии, чтобы получить доступ к секретным архивам. Он просидел в Министерстве почти целый день, сделал копии всех книг, которые хоть немного заинтересовали его, и сейчас он заканчивал просматривать одну из них — как раз ту, на которую возлагал больше всего ожиданий.

— Нашел что-нибудь интересное? — спросил Геллерт, привязывая к лапке совы очередное письмо и выпуская ее в открытое окно.

— Да, кое-что очень любопытное, — усмехнулся Альбус. — Ты знал, что многие великаны с Балканского полуострова состоят в родстве с некоторыми известными немецкими и французскими фамилиями, а те даже не подозревают об этом, потому что ни разу не заглядывали в эти книги? Представляю, как все эти Мантеры или Пике всерьез считают себя особо одаренными потому, что они вырастают на пару голов выше остальных и от их кожи отскакивают некоторые простенькие заклинания.

Геллерт сел за стол прямо напротив Альбуса и опустил подбородок на руки, улыбаясь ему.

— Наверное, если каким-нибудь волшебным образом скрестить великана и дракона, получится идеальное живое оружие, шкуру которого не пробить ни одним из заклинаний.

— А если добавить туда немного от домовых эльфов, эти создания будут еще и послушными, — усмехнулся Альбус.

— Не хочешь этим заняться? 

— Я думал, что это была шутка. — Альбус захлопнул книгу и вздохнул. — Все. Здесь нет ничего интересного, кроме этой потрясающей информации о великанах.

— В каждой шутке есть доля правды, — возразил Геллерт и поднялся из-за стола, подходя к нему. — Если тебе действительно кажется, что это занятие стоит того, чтобы тратить на него месяцы, то продолжай. В конце концов, Воскрешающий камень — это действительно невероятная штука, и если ты найдешь его на самом деле…

— Я уверен, что он существует. — Альбус кивнул и поймал его пальцы, поднес их к губам. Геллерта всегда было мало, казалось, что еще немного, и он ускользнет. Более того, Альбус знал, что именно так однажды и произойдет, потому что Геллерт не создан для того, чтобы сидеть в своем замке рядом с ним. И он сам этого тоже не хотел. — Если есть Старшая палочка, а в твоих руках действительно она, и я имел возможность в этом убедиться несколько десятков раз, то есть и Воскрешающий камень. Дары, которые принесла в мир сама Смерть, не могут исчезнуть или быть уничтоженными так просто. Я найду его для тебя.

— Для себя. — Геллерт покачал головой и склонился, чтобы поцеловать Альбуса. — Для нас всех.

Поцелуи Геллерта были разными: быстрыми, торопливыми и жадными, когда времени не хватало, но чаще — медленными и тягучими, как мед. От них было не оторваться — вот как сейчас. Альбус за пару секунд успел забыть о великанах, книгах, Дарах Смерти и обо всем на свете, потому что ему хотелось, чтобы это не прекращалось. Геллерт тянул и прикусывал его губы, проникая в рот языком, и Альбусу казалось, что еще немного, и он задохнется. Голова кружилась. Он мог спокойно дышать, но у него не получалось, ему не хватало ни воздуха, ни Геллерта, и если нужно было выбирать, он выбирал последнее.

Поза, в которой стоял сейчас Геллерт, была неустойчивой, и ему приходилось одной рукой опираться о спинку кресла. Альбус усмехнулся ему в губы и потянул на себя, к себе на колени. Геллерт изогнулся и устроился удобнее, не разрывая поцелуя. Альбус на ощупь расстегнул его рубашку и прошелся рукой по груди, задевая соски и останавливаясь внизу, на животе, возле самого ремня. Теперь и у Геллерта тоже сбивалось дыхание, а когда Альбус опустил руку ниже и огладил скрытый брюками напрягшийся член, Геллерт начал шипеть и ругаться сквозь зубы, и это вполне примирило Альбуса с тем, что Геллерт перестал его целовать. К тому же Альбус чувствовал его вес на своих коленях и бедрах, бедро Геллерта удачно расположилось у него между ног и приятно давило. Альбус слегка подался вперед — ощущения усилились, а затем откинул голову на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. Это было потрясающе, и Альбусу хотелось, чтобы момент длился как можно дольше. Ради этого он готов был потерпеть, подышать немного глубже, пытаясь контролировать свое возбуждение.

Надолго его все равно не хватило. Кресло было маленьким и неудобным, и Геллерту пришлось развернуться боком, чтобы он мог снять с бедер Альбуса брюки и позволить его руке свободно перемещаться между его ног. Еще пару минут они примерялись, находя самую удобную позу для обоих. Было немного смешно, и Геллерт обрывал этот неуместный смех Альбуса, обхватывая член плотнее и начиная двигаться резче, чтобы заставить его стонать, а не смеяться. А потом Геллерту тоже стало не до того, и он начал толкаться в руку Альбуса, попутно не забывая работать и своей рукой. 

Это был отличный перерыв, и Альбус был уверен, что заслужил его после всей той тягомотины, которую читал все утро. Он, конечно, любил исследования, но родовые тайны известных магических семейств утомили даже него. 

А вечером, когда они уже собирались спать, Геллерт навалился на него сверху и прошептал на ухо то, что совершенно расслабленный Альбус даже не сразу воспринял:

— А может, тебе совсем не нужно никуда выходить из замка?

— Совсем никуда? — Альбус улыбнулся, уткнувшись носом в подушку и размышляя, что ему лучше будет сделать сейчас: заснуть или перевернуться лицом к Геллерту и продолжить? Хотя можно и так, не поворачиваясь…

Альбус прогнулся в пояснице и потерся ягодицами о бедра Геллерта. Да, так было лучше всего.

— Только если тебе захочется, — ответил Геллерт и скатился с него в сторону.

Этого Альбус никак не ожидал, и поэтому проснулся окончательно, повернулся на бок, к нему. Теперь они снова лежали очень близко друг к другу, и пальцами ног Альбус мог дотянуться до Геллера.

— Я тебя не понимаю. — Альбус качнул головой.

— Что ж, я объясню понятнее, — сказал Геллерт неожиданно сухим голосом. Альбус даже не мог вспомнить, слышал ли он такой тон когда-либо прежде. — Давай посмотрим правде в глаза: тебе не нравится путь, который выбрал я. Тебе не нравится, что кто-то уже сейчас страдает и умирает за то, чтобы будущее стало намного прекраснее, чем наша настоящая жизнь.

— Геллерт, я… — Альбус мотнул головой и попытался возразить, но его прервали.

— Я вижу, что это так. И, Альбус, я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю. Кому, как не мне самому, знать, насколько это отвратительная и грязная игра. Нельзя сказать, что это детская прогулка по ароматному цветущему лугу, не так ли?

— Только в том случае, если этот луг полил ядом сумасшедший садовник и теперь все растения дымятся.

— Очень поэтично. — Геллерт коротко и скупо улыбнулся. — Альбус, я так хочу, чтобы ты остался нормальным и чтобы у тебя всего этого не было.

— Всего этого — значит, тебя? — спросил Альбус резко. Ему совершенно не нравилось то, куда Геллерт пытается свернуть разговор. — Прекрати это немедленно. Не надо считать меня маленьким и слабым, я нисколько не слабее тебя сейчас, и уж точно не слабее тебя, когда ты начинал двадцать лет назад. Я готов помогать тебе. Я хочу сделать наш мир лучше и понимаю, что без жертв не обойтись, и если не действовать сейчас, потом их станет еще больше. Геллерт, что тебе еще нужно от меня? Я тебе не нравлюсь, не подхожу? Ты можешь проверить меня каким угодно способом, я уверен в том, что я делаю.

— Прекрати истерику. — Геллерт поморщился.

— Это у меня истерика? Посмотри на себя, на то, что творится в твоей голове!

— Интересно, и что же там? 

Альбус хотел ответить, как сильно ему не нравится то, что Геллерт не доверяет ему, но просто мотнул головой и поджал губы, потому что они начинали дрожать. Он сжал их сильнее и выдохнул:

— Вот поэтому я и не хотел начинать. Личные отношения портят дела, но когда я увидел тебя, то не смог отказаться.

Альбус посмотрел прямо в лицо Геллерта. Тот криво улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.

— У нас получится, — сказал Альбус и протянул руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке. — Ты взял на себя слишком много, и тебе нужна моя помощь.

— Если бы не это, я бы развернул тебя сразу и отправил домой. — Геллерт потерся щекой о его ладонь, не открывая глаз. — Да, ты мне нужен. Я тебя люблю, и ты мне нужен.- У Альбуса сердце замерло и рухнуло вниз. — Я хотел бы не думать о том, что я делаю с тобой, но, к сожалению, не могу. Я хотел бы встретить тебя тогда, когда мне тоже было восемнадцать, чтобы я не думал о лишнем, но и этого я не могу. Я даже не могу украсть хроноворот, потому что он мне не поможет.

Альбус обнял его, прижимая к себе. Он думал, что если Геллерт сейчас начнет рыдать, он совершенно растеряется. Но Геллерт просто обнял его в ответ и замер, глубоко дыша. А затем начал целовать его шею.

— У нас есть только мы, здесь и сейчас, — сказал ему Альбус. — И мы можем сделать этот мир лучше. И мы можем делать друг другу хорошо, тоже прямо сейчас.

— Когда-нибудь ты разочаруешься во мне.

— Никогда. — Альбус уверенно мотнул головой. — Я никогда не видел людей, подобных тебе.

— Какой ты все-таки… — Альбус слышал, что Геллерт улыбается.

— Какой?

— Неважно. Я таких тоже не видел. Ты знаешь, это так странно… Я думал, что успел увидеть все и меня уже ничто не поразит, и тут — ты. Завтра мне нужно будет исчезнуть отсюда на некоторое время, и я надеюсь, что ты присмотришь за замком и всеми, кто в нем. Очень внимательно.

— Ты все-таки хочешь оставить меня здесь.

— Только на этот раз. Мне нужна будет твоя поддержка из замка. Пора заканчивать прохлаждаться, я и так уже позволил нам слишком долгий отдых.

Альбус кивнул. Это было справедливое, хотя и не очень-то приятное замечание.

***

Следующий месяц пролетел как в тумане, а за ним еще один, а потом еще несколько. Альбус стал спокойнее, но все еще не мог с уверенностью сказать, что привык. Он не хотел жаловаться, поэтому только однажды, аппарировав в Нурменгард после очередной миссии и очередных убитых авроров, на этот раз итальянских, позволил себе спросить у Геллерта, когда это перестанет болеть. Геллерт посмотрел на него странным долгим взглядом и ничего не ответил, из чего Альбус смог сделать вывод, что верный ответ — никогда. И с этим он тоже смирился. Как и с тем, что его колдография, на которой его поймал в свой объектив какой-то малолетний фотограф, вскоре стала достоянием широкой общественности. Альбус никогда не боялся идти дальше, но почему-то до конца осознал, что пути назад нет, только в тот момент, когда увидел ее: опознать его на ней было несложно.

Геллерт, конечно, не запер его в Нурменгарде, хоть Альбус и видел, что ему очень этого хотелось. Но Альбус не мог сказать, что он счастлив от этого, и со временем и сам стал чаще оставаться в замке. У него и здесь было много работы. Он все еще не долистал книги, которые выкрал из архива, и не досмотрел воспоминания для Омута памяти — после них всегда подташнивало и болела голова. Альбус говорил себе, что все это — ради Высшего блага, вспоминал Геллерта, думал о том, что Геллерт смог, и он тоже должен. И откладывал следующий пузырек до завтра. 

На самом деле во всем этом было очень мало смысла. Он все еще не нашел ни одного упоминания о Воскрешающем камне или хотя бы следа, который привел бы к нему. А пузырьки с воспоминаниями и видениями не содержали ничего, кроме бессмысленной и тупой жестокости. Это походило на яд, который Альбус принимал ежедневно в малых дозах, заставляя организм привыкнуть к нему.

Единственными моментами, когда он мог отдохнуть, были встречи с новыми аколитами — низлами, как ласково называл их Геллерт. У Альбуса получалось быстро найти со всеми общий язык, и не было еще ни одного случая, когда барьер вокруг башни порвался бы под весом неверия. Если Геллерта уважали и немного побаивались, то Альбуса уважали и любили, к нему ходили за советами, за заклинаниями помощнее, а иногда и просто поговорить.

Иногда он задавался вопросом: может быть, ему на самом деле лучше оставаться в замке, это принесет больше пользы, чем его неловкие попытки быть похожим на Геллерта? Он мог бы спокойно заниматься стратегией и тактикой, за которыми как раз лучше всего следить со стороны с холодной головой. Он мог бы заниматься аколитами. В конце концов, он мог бы спокойно сидеть, уткнувшись в свои книжки и не считая, что не делает ничего полезного, а только тратит время на ерунду, которой на самом деле, возможно, не существует. Альбус, конечно, не верил в это, но безуспешные попытки найти Воскрешающий камень понемногу подтачивали энтузиазм, и сейчас его оставалось совсем немного. 

Он собирался поговорить об этом с Геллертом, как только тот снова окажется в Нурменгарде, но возвращение из Америки все откладывалось и откладывалось. Геллерт не присылал писем и не выходил на связь, и Альбус с каждым днем волновался все сильнее. Утешало только то, что если бы с Геллертом что-то случилось, особенно что-то плохое, газеты тотчас же раструбили бы об это по всему миру. Поэтому он ждал.

Геллерт появился спустя пару недель, когда Альбус уже места себе не находил от волнения.

— Я не справился один, — сказал он и упал в кресло, вытянув ноги, а в его руку тут же влетела бутылка с огневиски. — Мне нужна твоя помощь. Завтра продолжим, ты пойдешь со мной.

Геллерт пытался говорить спокойно, но Альбус отлично видел, что он устал и на нервах. И еще Геллерт приказывал, и Альбус не мог и не хотел отказываться от дела. Вот только…

— Это будет завтра, — сказал он и подошел к креслу сзади, положил руки Геллерту на плечи. — А пока тебе нужно расслабиться.

— Я уже достаточно расслабился. — Геллерт нехорошо усмехнулся и схватил его за руку, а затем отпустил, погладил по пальцам и поднес кисть к губам, как будто извиняясь за резкость. Альбусу все время казалось, что Геллерт считает его чем-то вроде фарфоровой куклы — красивой, бесполезной и хрупкой. — Иди сюда, сядь ко мне. Ты скучал или нашел чем заняться?

— Я нашел. — Альбус кивнул и обошел кресло, усаживаясь на колени Геллерта лицом к нему. — И это не отменяет того, что я скучал.

— Мой хороший Альбус. — Геллерт покачал головой и откинулся на спинку, глядя на него из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, а затем потянул его вперед, заставляя лечь на грудь.

Завтра наступило слишком быстро. Чего Альбус не ожидал, так это того, что на этот раз Геллерт поведет его к маглам, а не к волшебникам. Нет, Альбус не был настроен к ним предвзято. Он думал, что маглы, которые помогают Геллерту и их общему делу, будут выдающимися или как минимум интересными, необычными людьми. Но нет, они оказались самыми обыкновенными, а Альбус зря ждал от них чуда.

Пока Геллерт представлял его и пока они сидели за щедро накрытым столом, Альбус размышлял. Он, конечно же, видел в Хогвартсе маглорожденных студентов, учился с ними на одном курсе, и даже в их спальне мальчиков был один маглорожденный. Совершенно нормальный волшебник, вменяемый, в меру добрый, в меру смелый и без той отвратительный гнильцы, которую Альбус чувствовал здесь и которая точно была в тех маглах, которые напали на Ариану. Он пил шампанское и делал вид, что морщит нос от его пузырьков. Геллерт и маглы обсуждали магловскую политику, в которой Геллер уже чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, а Альбус ничего не смыслил, поэтому он просто помалкивал и наблюдал.

— Тебе они нравятся? — спросил Геллерт, опередив точно такой же вопрос со стороны Альбуса, когда они эффектно удалились в горящий зеленым пламенем камин в главном зале большого поместья, где проходила встреча.

— Нет. — Альбус мотнул головой.

— И мне тоже. Но по мне этого не было заметно, не так ли? — спросил Геллерт с иронией. — Ты мог бы быть к ним более снисходительным, я и так с трудом нашел тех, кто согласился работать с нами.

— Неужели не нашлось никого получше?

— Нет. Все одинаковые. Или не лезут в это дело, — ответил Геллерт со сталью в голосе. — А если хочешь загладить это впечатление более приятным, снимай штаны и встань к столу.

Альбус вздернул брови, но сделал так, как сказал ему Геллерт. На этот раз Геллерт брал его резко и жестко, и именно этого как раз сейчас не хватало Альбусу. Неприятные мысли вылетали из головы быстро, с каждым толчком и каждым громким вскриком. 

Еще одна неприятная для него встреча оказалась случайной. Когда Альбус отправился в Париж, чтоб извлечь из министерских подземелий еще кое-какие секретные архивы, его подловили. Обернувшись в длинном и узком проходе между стеллажами, он заметил женщину, которая быстро двигалась в его направлении, держа палочку в вытянутой руке. Альбус повернулся к ней лицом — не стоило показывать опасений или начинать дергаться. Сейчас он был в облике одного из служащих французского Министерства, который имел полное право здесь находиться.

— Добрый день, — произнесла женщина, и Альбус не мог не заметить, как быстро вздымается от волнения ее грудь под черным плащом.

— С кем имею честь разговаривать?

— Меня зовут Тина Голдштейн, я из МАКУСА, аврор, — представилась она и тут же замотала головой: — Но вы можете не опасаться, я пришла к вам просто поговорить.

— Я боюсь, что не смогу помочь вам: как видите, я очень занят. — Альбус развел руками, надеясь, что она поймет и уйдет как можно скорее. — Если время терпит, пожалуйста, зайдите вечером ко мне в кабинет.

— Я боюсь, что вечером в кабинете я не застану того, кто мне нужен. Поэтому заранее прошу прощения, и пожалуйста, не вынимайте свою палочку, мне нужно всего лишь поговорить с вами, я не хочу проблем ни для себя, ни для французского Министерства, ни для этого архива… Ревелио!

Альбус отвлекся на ее болтовню, которая, казалось, никогда не закончится, да и сама Голдштейн не выглядела опасной, хоть и назвала себя аврором. Поэтому Ревелио застало его врасплох и обескуражило на секунду. А еще он стал выше нее на целую голову.

— Пожалуйста, я хочу только поговорить! — Она понизила голос до шепота, но зато отчаяния в нем стало намного больше. Альбусу не хотелось на нее нападать, хотя стоило бы как минимум стереть ей память.

— Если вам надо просто поговорить, то можно было сделать это, не тыкая в меня палочкой и не бросаясь заклинаниями, — ответил он. — Идите за мной. За стеллажами есть укромный уголок, там вы сможете сказать мне, что хотели.

Пока они шли вдоль стеллажей, Альбус вспомнил, где он раньше слышал эту фамилию.

— Ваша сестра — Куини Голдштейн, — сказал он, когда они оказались в тупике между шкафами и папками.

— Да! — Тина воскликнула чуть громче, чем следовало бы, и тут же зажала себе рот рукой. — Простите.

— Вы можете не извиняться каждую секунду. — Альбус улыбнулся ей. — Я не собираюсь нападать на такую вежливую девушку, пусть даже она и аврор.

Тина выдохнула с облегчением.

— Мне ужасно влетит, если хоть кто-нибудь узнает, что я говорю сейчас здесь с вами. Как только я узнала, что месье Дюмона кто-то подменил, я должна была сразу же сообщить об этом, но я этого не сделала.

— Почему? — полюбопытствовал Альбус.

— Потому что мне нужна моя сестра, — сказала Голдштейн удивительно твердо для человека, которого еще пару секунд назад потряхивало от напряжения. — Мы переписываемся с ней, несмотря ни на что, но она не отвечает на мои письма уже три месяца, и я очень боюсь, что с ней что-то случилось.

Альбус вспомнил симпатичную светловолосую ведьму из американского Министерства, которая не выделялась бы ничем, если бы не ее прирожденный дар легилименции.

— Она не может вам ответить, потому что сейчас выполняет одно очень ответственное задание, — ответил Альбус. — Простите, мисс Голдштейн, но почему вы не хотите присоединиться к своей сестре? Она волнуется за вас не меньше, можете мне поверить.

— Она говорила об этом? — спросила Тина ошарашенно.

— Да, — соврал Альбус. — Она очень хотела, чтобы вы присоединились к Гриндельвальду, он не сделает вам ничего плохого.

— Нет. — Тина помотала головой. — Я никогда не примкну к Гриндельвальду. Он убийца.

— Как и я. Как и многие авроры. Как и вы, может быть?

— Нет, он другой. Он делает это чужими руками, когда ему не хватает своих. Единственное, что он умеет, это убеждать волшебников и влиять на них, давить на слабые стороны, чтобы заставить делать то, что ему нужно.

— Вы слишком много думаете о человеке, которого ни разу не видели. — Альбус пытался сохранять спокойствие, но и он начинал злиться из-за того, что она говорит о Геллерте.

— Я знаю, что он делает. Он увел с собой Куини и подстроил убийство ее жениха-магла. Я не знаю, что он наплел ей, но теперь у нее в голове нет больше ничего, кроме его идей о Высшем благе. Я получила десяток писем, могу уже сама рассказать об этом Высшем благе ничуть не меньше вашего!

— Вы ошибаетесь, — сказал Альбус.

— Да что вы! Наверное, у вас в жизни все было идеально, когда вы решили присоединиться к Гриндельвальду? Он пользуется этим, пользуется каждым, в чьей душе есть хотя бы маленькая рана, за которую он мог бы зацепиться.

— Вы сказали все, что хотели? — Альбус все еще сохранял самообладание, но чувствовал, что еще несколько подобных слов — и от его спокойствия не останется и следа. Тина кивнула, достала носовой платок и промокнула влажные уголки глаз. — Тогда я сотру вам память. Куини напишет вам, я попрошу ее об этом. Я не хочу быть вашим врагом. Мы вообще не враги, но пока еще вы не все понимаете.

— Это вы не понимаете, мистер Дамблдор. — Тина вздохнула и убрала платок в карман. — Чем он заманил вас?

— Стремлением к справедливости, — ответил Альбус, но невольно вспомнил о последней ночи, которую они провели вместе, и о десятках других ночей до этого, и почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь. — Обливиэйт.

Секунда — и Тина уже растерянно смотрела на него, хлопая большими темными глазами.

— Месье Дюмон, как я здесь оказалась? — недоуменно спросила она и тут же воскликнула, не дожидаясь ответа: — Простите, меня уже ждут, мне давно пора бежать!

Альбус кивнул ей и помахал рукой, улыбнулся, когда она побежала по проходу между стеллажами, мягко стуча каблучками по ковровой дорожке. Тина Голдштейн понравилась Альбусу даже больше, чем ее сестра. В ней было что-то чистое и искреннее, что он так редко мог видеть в аколитах. Гриндельвальд был прав, когда говорил, что их дело требует полной самоотдачи, но Альбус только сейчас понял: эти слова можно воспринимать буквально.

Когда он нашел то, что искал, Альбус вернулся в Нурменгард. Замок и раньше казался ему слишком большим и холодным, а сейчас, когда Геллерт бывал в его стенах все реже, Альбус все чаще чувствовал, что его как будто выстужает изнутри. И если он ощущал это, проведя здесь всего год, то как же должен чувствовать себя Геллерт? Вернее, поправился Альбус, как Геллерт чувствовал себя до того, как здесь появился он?

Вероятнее всего, никак. Поэтому для него и была так важна идея.

Альбус решил, что на сегодня он уже достаточно предавался унынию, и теперь настало время взяться за дела, а их всегда было множество.

Вскоре он забыл о странной Тине Голдштейн, а вспомнил о ней внезапно и в совершенно неподходящий момент — через несколько дней, когда Геллерт вернулся в Нурменгард, весь потрепанный, как будто ему снова пришлось отбиваться, чтобы уйти, и с порога заявил Альбусу, что его помощь сейчас нужна как никогда раньше.

«Он убивает чужими руками, когда ему не хватает своих».

Альбус недовольно заметил, что в голову от долгой разлуки лезет чудовищный бред, и тут же отмел его.

Бред, как ни странно, оказался живучим. 

Еще несколько операций, еще несколько встреч с маглами. Никаких результатов в поисках Воскрешающего камня. Никаких вариантов выхода из ситуации, которую показывало ему пророчество.

— Ты думаешь, у нас получится остановить все это? — спросил Альбус однажды, когда настроение упало до нуля и грозило опуститься еще ниже.

— Да. — Геллерт поднял голову от бумаг и улыбнулся ему, а затем подошел и обнял, осторожно целуя в уголок губ. — У нас получится, если мы будем действовать, а не раскиснем на половине пути.

— Ты прав. — Альбус улыбнулся и обвил руками его шею, потягиваясь и прижимаясь плотнее. — Не время раскисать.

— Ты устал, и тебе кажется, что у тебя ничего не получается. — Геллерт погладил его по спине. — Но на самом деле это не так.

— Да, я знаю. Когда цель настолько большая, кажется, что маленькие шажки к ней не дают результата.

— Но он будет, — пообещал Геллерт. — Обязательно, но чуть позже. А сейчас, Альбус, чего ты хочешь? Вкусный ужин, бодрящую дуэль или сразу в постель?

Альбус усмехнулся и потерся носом о шею Геллерта. Он даже не заметил, как скучал по этому, вечно занятый Высшим благом и дорогой к нему.

— Можно и то, и другое, и третье?

— Все сразу? — Геллерт прикусил его ухо. — Да, мой хороший, конечно, тебе можно все.

Альбус потянулся к нему и снова загнал подальше тихий и упрямый голосок Тины Голдштейн, который время от времени начинал говорить в его голове.

Прошло еще несколько месяцев, прежде чем этот голос заговорил громче, и отмахиваться от него уже не получалось так просто. Альбусу не давали покоя эти маглы — они не нравились ему, они были лживыми насквозь и все время говорили о чистой крови и своей расе, и Геллерт поддерживал их. Альбусу стоило спросить у Геллерта прямо, но… Геллерт мог соврать ему. Не ответить. Утаить правду. Перевести разговор на общие идеи.

Альбус чувствовал себя ужасным предателем, когда думал об этом. Поэтому ему нужно было убедиться, что все в порядке, что Геллерт не лжет ему и что Тина Голдштейн ошибается. И он начал искать. И то, что он нашел, ему совсем не понравилось.

Геллерт не собирался останавливать все эти смерти, которые видел в своем пророчестве. Он собирался помочь им случиться и воспользоваться ими для того, чтобы волшебники пришли к власти над миром. И все, во что верил Альбус, было для него лишь красивыми словами

«Ты разочаруешься во мне», — вспомнил Альбус его слова и резко мотнул головой. Он не хотел такого. Может быть, ему не стоило и начинать эти поиски, но не применять же теперь к самому себе заклинание забвения? Да и какой смысл, все равно Альбус узнал бы, и лучше раньше, чем позже. И Геллерт знал, что он узнает.

— Мне нужна дуэль, — первое, что сказал Альбус, когда увиделся с ним снова. — Прямо сейчас.

Геллерт пожал плечами и кивнул, как будто ничего особенного не происходило. Или он действительно так думал. Альбус уже ничего не понимал, и ему нужно было разобраться с этим, как можно скорее, сейчас. 

Он аппарировал на их остров для дуэлей первым, не дожидаясь Геллерта, чтобы взять его за руку, и ветер рванул его волосы и мантию, как будто собирался смести с лица земли.

Когда Геллерт аппарировал рядом с ним, Альбус отошел на несколько шагов и повернулся к нему лицом. Он еще не вытащил палочку из кармана, но рука уже тянулась к ней, и от этого движения Альбуса отделяло лишь спокойствие Геллерта, который стоял напротив и смотрел прямо на него.

— Я не хочу с тобой сражаться, — сказал он. — А ты не хочешь со мной говорить.

Альбус выдохнул, но легче не стало. Он был на взводе, и ему хватило бы малейшей искры, чтобы взорваться.

— Хочу. На самом деле хочу. Объясни мне, Геллерт, что я понял не так? Последние пару месяцев я почти не уделял времени своим поискам, и все ради того, чтобы понять тебя и то, как именно ты хочешь изменить будущее при помощи этих ужасных маглов и массовых убийств волшебников. Я помню все, что ты говорил про Высшее благо, про то, что несколько жертв сейчас искупятся тысячами спасенных жизней, но, Геллерт, это все ложь!

— Продолжай, — тяжело сказал Геллерт, хотя Альбус ожидал, что тот начнет увиливать или оправдываться.

— Я выяснил, для чего тебе эти маглы. И эти миллионы смертей. Я говорил с ними, потому что в твоих бумагах нет ничего об этом, но теперь я уверен, что ты не хочешь препятствовать тому, чтобы пророчество сбылось. Ты хочешь воспользоваться ими для того, чтобы твоя идея осуществилась.

Геллерт тихо рассмеялся.

— А разве это плохо? Если эти люди погибнут в любом случае, то они сами были бы рады знать, что это случилось не просто потому, что какому-то магловскому идиоту этого захотелось, а потому, что своими смертями они приближают наступление мира, даже если они пока еще не знают о том, что этот мир придет.

— Это твои очередные отговорки.

— Хорошо. — Геллерт кивнул. — А что считаешь правильным ты?

— Не лезть в это дело. Примириться с теми волшебниками, которые не погибли благодаря нашим стараниям.

— Примириться? — Теперь Геллерт смеялся уже в голос. — Ты в курсе, сколько в мире магических тюрем и какие там условия? Я бывал в нескольких, и мне удалось сбежать, но только благодаря тому, что у меня были верные последователи. Но ты не беспокойся, мы с тобой до этих тюрем даже не дойдем, потому что все волшебное сообщество единодушно подпишет нам смертные приговоры.

— Я не хочу, чтобы смерти продолжались, — сказал Альбус упрямо. — Мне плевать, что случится в будущем, когда в настоящем я лишаю жизни тех, кто еще должен был жить.

— Я знал, что тебе это не понравится. Разве я был не прав, что не говорил тебе?

— Ты лгал мне все это время! 

Он все-таки вытащил палочку из кармана и наставил на Геллерта. Тот усмехнулся и тоже неторопливо достал палочку, но держал ее опущенной, самыми кончиками пальцев, как будто та была легкой, игрушечной.

— Может быть, я на самом деле ошибаюсь. Я думаю, что был прав во всем, о чем бы ни говорил. Когда ты так долго идешь по одному пути, привыкаешь к нему настолько, что уже не различаешь ни дороги, ни конечной цели. Ты видишь все это живее, потому что еще не привык. Часто молодость играет на руку. А я сейчас живее и ярче всего вижу тебя.

Геллерт сделал шаг вперед, потом еще один. Альбус знал, что нельзя дать ему приблизиться к себе, потому что если Геллерт дотронется до него так же, как делает это обычно, Альбус сдастся.

— Ты заговариваешь мне зубы!

— Тогда почему ты не атакуешь меня? Давай, не тяни, ты можешь убить меня прямо сейчас. Как видишь, я не собираюсь колдовать в ответ. А для меня будет лучше, если это сделаешь ты, чем кто-то другой. Можно даже сказать, что мне будет приятно.

Конечно, Альбус не собирался нападать, но он ведь должен был что-то сделать. И тогда губы будто сами собой произнесли очень старое и хорошо известное заклинание, которое Альбус время от времени использовал — но никогда против Геллерта.

— Экспеллиармус! — выкрикнул он, и палочка Геллерта, Старшая палочка, оказалась в его руках.

Геллерт улыбнулся.

— Молодец. И что ты собираешься делать дальше?

Альбусу казалось, что все это больше похоже на бред больного человека или на ночной кошмар.

— Я никогда не хотел идти против тебя.

— Но ты пошел. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

— Понятия не имею. 

— Тоже неплохо. Тогда разберешься сам.

— А ты?

Геллерт пожал плечами. Смотреть на него, стоящего на большом расстоянии, без волшебной палочки, в развеваемой ветром мантии, было дико, и Альбусу не хотелось верить, что все это происходит на самом деле.

— Мне нужно посмотреть в Омут памяти, — ответил Геллерт просто. Такого ответа Альбус не ожидал. — Ты победил. Теперь оставь меня ненадолго, а потом можешь забрать.

— Я не хотел тебя побеждать, мы даже не сражались! Геллерт!

— Ты победил, — повторил он и крутанулся на месте, аппарируя с острова.

Альбус еще долго стоял на месте и смотрел в пустое серое небо. Зарядил мелкий дождик. Альбус чувствовал на лице влажную морось, но она не мешала и даже не охлаждала горящую голову. 

Он победил. И pон не мог ответить себе сейчас, кому и для чего нужна была эта победа.

Альбус вернулся в Нурменгард спустя пару часов, когда на острове начало темнеть. Ему больше некуда было возвращаться. К тому же здесь был Геллерт. Альбус не мог оставить его так просто, даже без палочки.

Геллерт все еще стоял, склонившись, у светящегося серебром Омута памяти. Альбус посмотрел на него со спины и прикрыл дверь, чтобы не отвлекать. Сейчас Геллерт не был опасен ни для кого. Альбус поднялся в кабинет, разжег камин и свернулся в кресле, в том самом, где они столько раз занимались любовью. Потом не выдержал и пересел в другое, неудобное и твердое, стоящее в углу. Пить не хотелось. Вставать не хотелось. Он мог только сидеть и смотреть в окно. 

Он не знал, о чем говорить с Геллертом и что ему делать дальше. Наверное, стоит все же остановить тех маглов. По крайней мере, им Альбус легко мог прочистить мозги и стереть память. Он полагал, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы их обезвредить. А что дальше? Геллерт сказал правду, они все преступники.

Когда мимо окна пролетело что-то, он даже не понял, что это был человек. Геллерт.

Геллерт, который упал с башни. Альбус подождал несколько секунд — этого было достаточно для того, чтобы увидеть, как барьер подкидывает Геллерта наверх, — но ничего не увидел. Он закрыл глаза.

Единственным, на что Альбус оказался способен, оказалось дойти до Омута памяти. Геллерт ведь не зря провел там столько времени. Может быть, там был ключ. Может быть, все это было лишь игрой, очередным обманом или иллюзией для него.

Альбус распахнул дверцы шкафа и сразу увидел, какие из флаконов трогал Геллерт сегодня. И еще: там прибавился новый. 

Во флаконе, который Геллерт показывал ему в самый первый раз, не оказалось ничего. Воспоминание, которое Альбус вылил в Омут, оказалось пустым. Это было странно, Альбус такого раньше никогда не видел, но судя по всему, этого ужасного варианта будущего больше не существовало. Геллерт своей смертью изменил его.

Альбус быстро вынырнул, задыхаясь, как будто по-настоящему оказался под водой, и вылил в Омут новое. Отдышался, стараясь сейчас ни о чем не думать. И наклонился над Омутом снова. 

Это был тот самый трактир, и это была та самая их первая встреча. Они с Геллертом сидели за небольшим деревянным столом друг напротив друга, Геллерт вытянул ноги в проход между столами и распускал свой павлиний хвост перед ним, а Альбус смущался, краснел и как будто светился изнутри. И это точно был он, Альбус, но он едва мог узнать себя в этом воспоминании. Альбус никогда не видел себя таким красивым.


End file.
